Hitherto, a holder tape formed with many storage recesses spaced at predetermined intervals has been used as a component holder assembly for holding a multiplicity of components, and for mounting the holder assembly as an assembly of components on a component supply device, in such a way that after components having been stored in the recesses, the upper side of the holder tape is covered with a cover tape for restraining popping up of the components.
However, with such a component holder assembly, it is necessary that for the purpose of storing components, the holder tape must be covered with the cover tape and that for the purpose of feeding components, the cover tape must be peeled off and, in turn, taken up. This necessitates a complex component feeder device, and the peeled-off cover tape is disposed of as a throw-away waste, resulting in higher cost or the like.
Therefore, in order to solve such an issue, the applicant previously proposed a component holder assembly 121 as shown in FIG. 4, the assembly comprising a multiplicity of component holder units 122 (only two shown in the drawing) connected together. The component holder unit 122 has a component holding portion 123 formed in a central portion thereof, with feed holes 124 formed at a predetermined pitch on opposite sides in the direction of connecting. At opposite sides of the holding portion 123 there are provided engagement pieces 125 which are respectively connected by a pair of link pieces 126 at both sides integrally to side walls opposed to each other in the direction of connection of holder units 122, the engagement pieces 125 being adapted to be movable between a projected position and a retracted position in relation to a top opening of the holding portion 123. At the projected position, the engagement pieces 125 engage the upper surface of a component stored in the holding portion 123 to prevent popping up of the component, and at the retracted position, the engagement pieces 125 permit the component to be inserted into the holding portion 123 and held therein, or to be released therefrom.
At one end edge of the holder unit 122 oriented in the direction of connecting, there are provided a pair of protrusions 133 formed with an elongate connecting hole 134 in suitably spaced relation in a direction perpendicular to the direction of connection of the holder assembly 121. At the other end edge of the holder unit 122 oriented in the direction of connecting, engagement protrusions 132 adapted to fit into the connecting holes 134 are provided at positions corresponding to the connecting holes 134. The engagement protrusions 132 have, at one side, a locking pawl 115 projecting therefrom. At the inner side of the locking pawl 115 there is formed a recessed portion 116 wider than the width of the pawl 115 such that both ends of the locking pawl 115 and side end walls of the recessed portion 116 are connected by thin connecting walls to enable the locking pawl 115 to be retracted into the recessed portion 116 by a suitable external force and to securely return to its original state.
However, with the construction of above described connector device, after the locking pawl 115 fits into the connecting hole 134, a gap exists between the locking pawl 115 and the inner wall of the connecting hole 134, which causes a play in the connection of the holder units 122 in a direction perpendicular to the direction of connection, and therefore, the component holder assembly 121 cannot secure its straightness. As such, even when component holder units 122 are positioned by a component holder assembly feeding device, units other than the so positioned units cannot be positioned in place. As a result, in bringing drive sprockets of the holder assembly feeding device into engagement with feed holes, the sprocket cannot engage some feed holes and this may possibly cause some deviation in holder assembly advance, rattling of holder assembly, and some error in holder assembly feed amount.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a component holder assembly which makes it possible to easily connect holder units and provides for high precision connection. Disclosure Of Invention
In order to accomplish the above mentioned object, the present invention is constructed as follows.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component holder assembly constructed from a plurality of component holder units connected together for holding components, the component holder assembly comprising:
a first connector portion and a first connection positioning portion having a connection positioning hole, at one end of each of the component holder units oriented in the direction of connection; and PA1 at the other end of each of the component holder units oriented in the direction of connection a second connector portion adapted to be connected to the first connector portion and a second connection positioning portion having a connection positioning projection adapted to tightly fit into the connection positioning hole. PA1 the second connector portion is provided at least two in number at the other end of each of the holder units oriented in the direction of connection so that the second connection positioning portion is disposed between the two connector portions. PA1 the second connector portion has a connecting protrusion extending in the direction, perpendicular to the direction of connection, of the entry and the removal of the components relative to the component holder unit which is adapted to fit into the connecting hole and project therefrom for engagement in a direction perpendicular to the direction of connection, the connecting protrusion comprising a pair of engagement pieces arranged in parallel spaced relation in a direction perpendicular to the direction of connection and elastically deformable toward each other, the pair of engagement pieces having, at a front end outer side thereof, locking projections engageable with peripheral edges of longitudinally oriented ends of the connecting hole for dislocation or coming-off purposes. PA1 the second connection positioning portion has a cylindrical pin extending in the direction, perpendicular to the direction of connection, of the entry and removal of the components relative to the component holder unit, and adapted to be closely fitted into the circular hole. PA1 the second connection positioning portion has a cylindrical pin extending in the direction, perpendicular to the direction of connection, of the entry and discharge of the components relative to the component holder unit, and adapted to be closely fitted into the circular hole, the cylindrical pin having an axially larger length than the connecting protrusion of the first connector portion,
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component holder assembly as set forth in the first aspect, wherein the first connector portion is provided at least two in number at the one end of each of the holder units oriented in the direction of connection so that the first connection positioning portion is disposed between the two first connector portions, and
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component holder assembly as set forth in the first aspect, wherein the first connector portion is disposed in a vicinity of one side of the one end of each of the holder units oriented in the direction of connection; the first connection positioning portion is disposed in a vicinity of the other side thereof; the second connector portion is disposed in a vicinity of one side of the other end of each of the holder units oriented in the direction of connection; and the second connection positioning portion is disposed in a vicinity of the other side of the other end.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a component holder assembly as set forth in any one of the first to third aspects, wherein the first connector portion has a connecting hole extending through the holder unit in a direction, perpendicular to the direction of connection, of entry and removal of the components relative to the component holder unit; and
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component holder assembly as set forth in any one of the first to fourth aspects, wherein the first connection positioning portion has a circular hole extending through the component holder unit in a direction, perpendicular to the direction of connection, of entry and removal of the components relative to the component holder unit; and
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component holder assembly as set forth in the fourth aspect, wherein the first connection positioning portion has a circular hole extending through the component holder unit in the direction, perpendicular to the direction of connection, of the entry and removal of the components relative to the component holder unit; and
whereby when the plurality of component holder units are connected together, the cylindrical pin of the first connection positioning portion begins to closely fit into the circular hole of the second connection positioning portion before the respective connecting protrusions of the first connector portion of one of the component holder units are fitted into the corresponding connecting holes of the second connector portion of the other of the component holder units.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component holder assembly as set forth in any one of the first to sixth aspects, wherein a portion of the component holder unit where the second connector portion is caused to project from the component holder unit and a portion of the component holder unit where the second connection positioning portion is caused to project from the component holder unit have notches respectively so that the second connector portion and the second connection positioning portion are deformable in a like manner relative to the component holder unit, so that when a plurality of aforesaid component holder units are connected together so that the second connector portion and the second connection positioning portion are deformed relative to the component holder unit in the same manner as aforesaid, whereby the component holder units can be taken up in a tape-like form.